Natsu And The Golden Key
by XmoonshineX
Summary: A sort of messed up version of Aladdin. Natsu finds a golden key and a spirit called Loke pops out. Hints of NatsuxLucy  ONE SHOT


ONE SHOT

Natsu and the spirit. A messed up version of Aladdin.

Natsu was a street dragon, his father Igneel had vanished when he was little and he was left on his own. He didn't know who his mother was but that was okay, he had a family.

He lived in a town in Arabia, in a guild called Fairy Tail. He was known as a dragon slayer, a salamander, a proud magician of Fairy Tail. He loved it there, his best friend was Gray. He had a habit of taking off clothes in public but their arguments were always solved by Erza. She enforced law in Fairy Tail and the two boys didn't dare do anything wrong. In front of her, that is.

But one day, he found a golden key. It was dusty and smelt weird.

Shrugging, it was late and everyone was asleep, he rubbed the key clean. A worn out spirit popped out.

"Wow, it's cramped in there," He said. The spirit was wearing stylish sunglasses and was immensely good looking.

"Yeah," Natsu said, completely calm as though a spirit coming out of a key was a normal thing, "I bet. It does look cramped."

"How about I give you an award for helping me out of there? How about 3 wishes?"  
"Eh? Why 3?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know, it's just the in thing."

"Oh, okay. It's not like I'm doing anything."

The spirit revealed his name was Loke and his master had died, leaving his key on earth. He had nothing to do either so they thought they might as well get on with Natsu's first wish.

"What do you want then?"

Natsu thought hard, "A pet."

"Any kind in mind?"  
"A cat that can fly."

"…Yeah, that sounds cool."

And so Natsu had his pet, Happy the flying cat. He was blue, liked fish and could talk.

But it was late and the other two wishes would have to wait. Loke went into his key, Happy curled up beside Natsu and the three of them slept peacefully.

In the morning, Natsu had no time to call Loke, he was too busy doing jobs for Erza. Gray had gone on some kind of mission yesterday, so Natsu hadn't seen him either. He was sent to go and buy supplies (food) from the town market. Which Erza said was nice and cheap.

Natsu was carrying shopping bags and so was Happy. Natsu could barely see where he was going and knocked into a blond hair girl. She had a large chest and a tiny skirt but Natsu didn't notice.

"Sorry," and he kept walking.

But he and Happy soon got lost

They yet again bumped into her and the golden key fell on the floor, she saw it and picked it up.

"Sorry, my name's Lucy. Here's your key."

Natsu took the key and began picking up shopping bags, Happy floating around his head said, "Nice to meet you, Lucy! I'm Happy."

Natsu smiled, the shopping bags back in his arms, "I'm Natsu."

Lucy took some of the shopping bags and left them outside of Fairy Tail, where Erza had instructed them to be.

Natsu said, "I'm bored."

Loke appeared out of the key, saw Lucy and said, "Sorry, bad time?" He popped back into his key but then came back out, "Wait, Natsu is on a date? And with such a pretty lady too."

"Oh, er, thank you," Lucy said.

Loke kissed her hand, "My dear Lucy, how about you come with me-"

Natsu interrupted, "Loke my second wish-"

Loke waved his hand, "Can wait. How can I ignore this beautiful woman?"  
Natsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Lucy, blushing furiously, saw palace guards coming and hid behind Loke. When they were gone she came out, "Er, what's this about a second wish?"

"He's giving me three wishes but I don't know what to wish for."

"How about world peace?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "BORING. Who would I fight?"

"Er, how about better weather?" Happy said, sweating.

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, I wish for better weather."

And so Natsu's second wish was granted, it was suddenly sunny but with a gentle breeze so the heat was much more bearable.

Lucy went about 5 minutes later, after seeing more guards.

"What IS up with her?" Natsu asked.

Happy shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't like them."

Loke sighed, "I liked her."

"You'll probably see her again."

Natsu walked past the palace, it was huge.

"That's a big house," Happy said.

"It's the palace, Happy," Loke said, "It's where the royal family live."

Natsu said, "How about we pay them a visit? It's open to the public today."

And the three of them looked as they saw Lucy wearing a dress.  
"The weather is so much better," she said, "I can actually wear a dress."

Loke whispered something about pure beauty being in front of him and Happy asked if she had any fish. He was ignored.

"Wait, why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't you guess I'm the princess?"

Loke shook his head, "No."

"Well I am," she said, "Welcome to the palace."

Loke looked like Christmas had come early and Natsu had an idea.

"Loke, I wish today was Christmas."

And so Arabia had Christmas early with an all you can eat fish pie buffet.


End file.
